Mrs De Silva
by older and ashamed
Summary: ok, this is oneshot for now but I may do more later. anyway Jesse goes to propose, and notices an exceedingly erm INTERESTING pad of paper...hee hee funny fluff! T 4 minor swearing.


**Disclaimer: Greetings, I bring you a message from Wowbagger the Infinitely prolonged: **

"**YOU ARE A LOAD OF USELESS, PATHETIC, IDIOTIC MORONS IF YOU THINK YAZMARI IS MEG CABOT! Oh, and Yazmari?"**

"**Yuh huh?"**

"**Your real name _is_ G----- G---------?"**

"**Yup"**

"**G----- _F------_ G---------?"**

"**Uh huh."**

**-Tick- "You are a bounder and a cad. A complete and utter loony. Thank you." **

"**Uh……you're welcome?"**

**-Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged flies off-**

**Well folks, you heard the………uh, alien…I AM NOT MEG CABOT. Unless you ARE useless, pathetic, idiotic morons, in which case……well, I'm STILL not Meg Cabot, but watteva. I'm just gonna assume you're NOT useless, pathetic, idiotic morons, to make things easier. Lol! ;-D**

_Hey hey, everybody! This is a funny li'l idea I had when I was going through my copy of _Shadowland._ (also called _LoveYoutoDeath_, for some obscure reason. Hey, have any of youse noticed that the first book has very little about shadowland, and very little about love in it? Meh, titles are weird, that's all I have to say!)_

_Anyway, I was daydreaming (I do that a LOT, lemme tell you!), and I had an idea, what if Suze had a doodle pad……_

_Oh BTW, this is a oneshot for now, but I may do a second chapter about the wedding/pregnant Suze, if the fancy takes me. so yeah, if you like it, put it on author alert, coz you never know……AND REVIEW OR I'LL……………ah watteva, just review? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Or, if you don't like cherries (unnatural child/adult/alien from outer space!), with a strawberry on top? Or………watteva fruit it is you like on top?_

Jesse POV

_Okay De Silva,_ I tried to encourage myself, _don't worry. Just ask her. Today is the day. Don't worry; she didn't travel back through time to save you to turn you down when you propose._ Dios help me, I was a nervous wreck!

'I'm just going to the toilet, I'll be back in a sec.' Susannah said. I smiled at her and nodded, and she left the room. How I loved her! We were in her apartment, in the living/dining room. She had wanted to move in with me, six years ago when she turned eighteen, but I hadn't thought her mother and stepfather would be wild about the idea. I also knew perfectly well that if she was _living_ with me, I would be totally unable to control myself once we started kissing.

I fumbled rather nervously with the ring in my pocket. This was it. The moment I had been anticipating for the entire seven and a half years I had been alive. I had finally graduated from medical school. (A/N _Just for the record, I have no idea how long it takes to graduate from med-school, but I think that it must be around about seven years_) I was a fully fledged doctor. I had something to offer Susannah. I know she wouldn't have cared had I been a beggar, but I didn't want to marry her until I felt I could truly offer her something, provide for her. Be a good husband. And now I could.

I sat down on her couch, and examined the various magazines, newspapers, and such sprawled haphazardly across her coffee table. I was contemplating doing the crossword in the _Carmel Pine Cone_, when I noticed the notepad lying half concealed under a sadly abused edition of _Cosmo_. I picked it up and studied the top page.

'Jesse?'

My face broke into a grin, as I heard a gasp behind me. I stood and turned towards the door. Susannah was staring in horror at the notepad in my hand, her face slowly turning a brilliant crimson. I grinned teasingly at her.

'What's this?'

-----------------------------------

Susannah POV

I wonder what's up with Jesse. He's not usually so……tense I made my way to the bathroom. I'm sure you're not really interested in what I did in there, as I'm sure most of you have had many similar experiences, and those of you who haven't……………you need to get a good doctor. Like Jesse. Jesse is a _GREAT_ doctor! Or he will be, once he gets a job. But he _is_ a doctor now! A fully fledged, stethoscope-round-the-neck-wearing doctor! _And _he's a doctor with neat handwriting! How amazing is that! Okay, so I'm gushing, but I'm really proud of Jesse. I mean, he's a _doctor_ now! Eight years ago he was _dead_! Cummon, the guy has literally achieved the impossible, he deserves a gushing girlfriend!

Anyway, back on topic, I wonder what's up Jesse. Maybe I could wrinkle it out of him. Interrogate him. Maybe if I say 'Hey Jesse, what's up?' he'll tell me. Probably not, but it's worth a try.

'Jesse?'

I stopped dead in the doorway. I gasped in horror. Jesse was standing beside the coffee table and in his hand………was my notepad. _Ohshitohshitohshitoh_**SHIT** I turned bright red with embarrassment.

Jesse was ginning at me, the conceited, selfish, know-it-all—

'What's this?' he teased.

'Nothing!' I said shrilly. I made a grab for the notepad, but he snatched it out of the way.

' "Mrs. Jesse de Silva," ' he read aloud. ' "SDS." '

Oh my God! My cheeks felt like they would catch fire at any moment. You could have fried an egg on them, I was so embarrassed.

' "Mrs. Susannah Simon de Silva," ' Jesse forged ahead mercilessly. ' "S+J", I must say, _querida_ the heart is very well drawn.'

I wanted to disappear. I collapsed onto the couch and buried my flaming face in my hands, 'Oh God…' I moaned. Jesse sat down next to me and slid his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

'Go away,' I moaned in mortification.

'I'm sorry _querida_, I couldn't resist.' Jesse said gently, tenderly stroking my shoulder. I said nothing. I had no clue what to say. I wished the ground would swallow me up. It was probably the most embarrassing moment of my entire life!

I felt Jesse shift slightly next to me. '_Querida?' _he said, trying to pull my hands away from my face. I wasn't budging though. I couldn't bear to face him just then. 'Susannah, look at me. Please.' I sighed, and looked at him over the tops of my fingertips. What else could I do? I couldn't sit there forever, and I had to face him sometime. May as well be now.

'What?' I said sulkily.

Jesse was smiling gently down at me. I felt him tense up slightly, and hi grip around my shoulders tightened. _What?_ 'Well, Susannah, seeing as you're so keen to get married, I suppose…' and removed his arm from my shoulders, reached into his pocket, and pulled out……a small, square, navy blue box. _OHMIGOD! _I stared open mouthed as he opened it to reveal a thin, elegant band of gold, with a shining diamond set in its centre. He took my hand in his.

'Susannah Simon,' _Ohmigod!_ '…will you do me the very great honour,' _Ohmigod _'…of becoming my wife?' _OHMIGOD! _I was staring at Jesse, my mouth hanging wide open in shock. _Say something! Do something! Don't just sit there, dammit, SAY SOMETHING!_

'Susannah?'

'Y-yes?'

'Yes?'

My brain chose that moment to start working again, and I suddenly realised what was happening, '_OHMIGOD!_' I shrieked, 'OHMIGOD, YES! HELL YES!'

Grinning, Jesse removed the ring from the box, and slipped it onto my finger.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his warmth coursing through me as he kissed me passionately back. I was numb. I was beyond happy. I was ecstatic! I was going to be Mrs Susannah Simon Jesse de Silva, which is a hell of a name, but I didn't care! I was the absolute luckiest woman in Carmel! No, forget Carmel, think California! No, not California, the USA! No, my mistake, the World! The Universe!

Forget gushing girlfriend, he's got himself a gushing wife! Or fiancé, at least!

-----------------------------------------

_Hee hee! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I started off with just the idea of Jesse going to propose, then finding a notepad which Suze had been doodling on, and the rest just followed along! _

_I gotta apologise if it seems a little rushed, but the fact is, it _WAS_ rushed, as this may be my only opportunity to get to a net café for a while, and I wanted to get this story out. Sorry! I'll try to do the wedding/pregnant chapter(s) better, if I decide to do (a) wedding/pregnant chapter(s) (no promises, I'm HOPELESS with updates!)._

_I had a hell of a load of fun writing this, but I'd continue to have fun if you reviewed? _

_Please? _

_Am I not worthy?_

_I may be a bounder, a cad, and a complete and utter loony, but don't I at least deserve a review?_

_Hee hee, cyaz_

_Yazmari the Happily Uninfinitly Prolonged! _


End file.
